When Dreams Come to Life
by MizukiYumeko
Summary: I was at the grocery store picking up milk, and now L's saying I have a 2 percent chance of being Kira? How did this happen? No pairings that much, really. Complete! (EDIT: Please note that this was written by a very annoying teenage version of me, and as such is probably not a very high-quality story. I'm really only leaving it up here because there are comments/favorites on it.)
1. Encounter

-Chapter One: Encounter-

I was on my regular trip to Wally-world. My sister had used up all the milk (yet again), and I also needed some more cranberry juice, 'cause I just love that stuff..its so sweet! I scanned the aisles, listening to the conversations as I passed by.

"..so weird."

"..and then, I was like, no.."

"..are we here anyway? I.."

"..mom is totally gonna.."

"..did you see that? He was.."

"..I'm serious! You can't.."

"..Oh, crap! I left my.."

"..thought for sure I had apples.."

"..now, where was it.."

I walked by the baking aisle, and then I heard a voice that was so familiar, yet I couldn't place it anywhere.

"But I really wanted some candy!"

I peeked around the corner, hoping to at least recognize who it was, and if not, oh well.  
Slowing to a stop, I gazed at the two wonders in the aisleway. The two boys standing in the aisle whispering to each other soon realized they had an eavesdropper (I should have known better), and walked towards me. One of them had neat, nice cinnamon-brown hair and an outfit that wouldn't have looked better on anyone else, even a model. The other had unkempt, onyx-colored hair that made you just want to pet it, like a fluffy cat. He walked in the strangest way, though. It was then as they were walking towards me that I realized who they were, and my eyes widened in recognition.

_No. Way._ I thought. _It's...You're...He's.._

The pair stepped closer, finally stopping about two feet in front of me. The brown-haired one asked me in a voice that people would kill for, "Miss, did you need something?" I didn't hear him, though; I could only stare up into the other boy's charcoal eyes as my only coherent thought left my tongue:

"..L.."


	2. Fear

-Chapter 2: Fear-

"..L.."

_Oh crap, I said it out loud_, I thought. _Well, here goes nothing_. I turned to the other boy, noticing their arms were linked by a silver chain and-were those handcuffs? _That means I'm somewhere in the time-skip._ Hoping I had enough time left to save my favorite detective, I began speaking again. "You must be K-, no, Light, right?" I said, bracing myself for an onslaught of questions.

Light Yagami looked at me with evil, heartless eyes, hearing my change in name choice. "How do you know who we are?" he asked with none of the politeness from before.

I quivered. "I'm not telling you, Light. You don't know my name, so I'm not telling you how I know yours. It's safer for me that way." I turned to L. "I'm sorry for calling you L in public, okay? Can I call you Ryuzaki, instead?" I asked him timidly. "I'll buy you cake.." I added, before remembering the money I had with me was only just enough for the milk and my cranberry juice. I guess I'd just have to give it up this time.

L-Ryuzaki nodded, and then said, "I'm afraid you'll have to come with us, however. If you know our true identities, then I can't have you telling people. But first, I want cake." I grinned and led him to the bakery section, Kira trailing behind...I meant, Light trailing behind. I really need to stop calling him that before he kills me for knowing his secret. Smiling, I watched as Ryuzaki pressed himself up against the display case with the cakes in it. "Um, sir? I asked the baker person. "Can I get that?" I said, pointing at the cake that Ryuzaki seemed to be eating with his eyes. I waited as he got it for me, and then I put it in my still-empty shopping cart. As we neared the self-checkout, I asked the pair if it would be alright to call my sister and tell her I wouldn't be home tonight. Unfortunately for me, Ryuzaki was busy eating the cake out of the box, so I had to turn to Light.

"Light? Is it okay? Did you even hear my question?" I asked him impatiently. After receiving no response, I figured I might as well, and pulled out my cell. Thankfully, she wasn't so busy that she wasn't able to pick up by the third ring.

"Hey! I thought I asked you to pick up the milk an hour ago! I'm craving some chocolate milk right now, Angie!" I winced internally. She was so loud..if she'd said my actual name, I'd be in some deep trouble right now.  
"Listen, sis. Something's come up, and one of my friends needs me to stay with them a while, okay?"  
"What? What about the milk? And when are you coming back?"  
"I don't know when; I'm sorry. I'll call you when I know. Until then, have fun with Luke! I'll see you as soon as possible."  
"But-" Click!

I shut my Motorola and handed it to Ryuzaki, who had just finished the cake. "Yes, I do need that, thank you," he said, taking the phone and pocketing it in his weird way. I could still feel holes being burnt in the back of my head. "Yes?" I asked and turned around, looking up at Light. "Did you need something?" Were his hair and eyes glowing red, or was that my imagination? I blinked, and everything was back to normal. Well, almost. His eyes were still staring right through me. I shuddered and turned away. I really needed to get this dealt with soon.

I stepped up to the checkout, paid for the cake, and left, now with Light and Ryuzaki. They stopped in front of the curb and just stood there. "Um, what are you two waiting for? The cars are out there." I waved my hand in the general area of the parking lot. Then, around the corner came a limousine that pulled up right in front of us.

"Get in." Ryuzaki motioned with his hand to the two of us. I gulped-that meant I would have to sit next to _him_. I waited for Light to get in, and then gingerly got in the middle seat. Looking in the front seat, I saw none other than Watari driving. _Who else did you expect?_ I asked myself silently as Ryuzaki got into the limo, sitting in his usual position. "I'm sorry, miss, but I'm going to have to ask to blindfold you. I don't want you seeing how to get to our building." Ryuzaki pulled out a strip of black cloth. "I understand," I said, closing my eyes as it was wound around my head. Light was silent the entire time, scaring me to no end. It really was a good thing he's locked himself up right now. Speaking of which...

"Ryuzaki, how come Light isn't in his cell? Did you decide to let him out or something?" I felt two pair of eyes swivel towards me and narrow. "I'm afraid I can only tell you that once I figure out how you know everything. There's a 2% chance you may be Kira." _Typical,_ I thought, facepalming myself. "Of course there is," I muttered. "There's a percent chance of anything for you, isn't there?" I crouched in a ball, trying to go to sleep despite the pairs of eyes boring into my flesh the whole way. _Hopefully when I wake up everything will be better,_ I thought, drifting into a light slumber.

* * *

Thanks for reading so far! I hope you will continue to read this when I update next, which will be as soon as humanly possible. ^_^ I try to not leave people hanging for too long.

See you next time! - Mizuki Yumeko


	3. Facts

-Chapter 3: Facts-

I woke up on a large, soft, queen-sized bed that was quite unlike my own. _Where am I?_ I asked myself. _The last thing I remember, I was in the grocery store, and then-_ I gasped as I recalled yesterday's events. _So I'm really in headquarters..I can't believe it. I wonder what floor I'm on?_ I got off the bed, noticing I was (thankfully) still in the clothes I had worn yesterday, and walked towards the door. _Wait,_ I thought, my hand outstretched towards the doorknob._ L probably had it locked..and there's probably cameras in here, too._ I changed my mind about going outside of my room and decided to go on a camera-hunt. I scanned the room's nooks and crannies, hoping to spot at least a glimmer of a fish-eye lens. Suddenly, I felt something crash into my back, knocking me to the floor.

"Ow," I said, turning around to see who it was at the door.  
"I'm sorry, miss." It was Watari. "Ryuzaki would like to speak with you." I got up, dusted myself off, and followed the elderly inventor through the hallway and into a large room with computer screens, chairs, a table, and a large dessert plate.

"Hello, miss." The detective's voice echoed in my head. "Hello, Ryuzaki." I sat down in one of the more comfortable-looking chairs and looked hungrily at the plate of sweets. "You can call me Ember, by the way. I don't think it's fair for me to know your name while you have to keep calling me 'miss'." I looked back at Ryuzaki, hoping that he heard me over the beeping of the laptop. His eyes were staring right through me, in a way that was calming yet frightning at the same time. Maybe I was just paranoid that he wouldn't believe what I had to say. "Your real name, though, isn't Ember, is it?" he said, sipping his tea that I was sure had enough sugar to make regular people gag with just one sip. I grimaced. Of course he would know my real name, after I had given him my cell phone. "You didn't tell Light my name, right?" I asked him with wide, fearful eyes.

His eyes gazed at me. "I didn't, but why would him knowing your name make a difference to you?" _What do I do now?_ I thought. _Well, he saved my life, but I don't want him knowing...Oh well. I guess the truth is best. _"I don't want him knowing my real name, because...I know he is Kira." _There, I said it_. "Really?" he said interestedly. "How sure are you?" I grinned, in spite of my circumstances. "100%," I said confidently. _Wait..since this is the time-skip, and Light is imprisoned, that means that his watch has been confiscated..This could be interesting._ "I think I can get proof, too." Ryuzaki stared for a while, then said, "Before that, though, I would like to know how you know all of this, Ember."

I sighed. _Couldn't this have waited until after everything was solved?_ "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, Ryuzaki. I can tell you everything except for that, though. I know how Kira kills, who is your real successor, who is going to die if I don't tell you what I know...everything," I said with a sad look on my face, thinking of his death. He pondered this for a while, then nodded. "Continue, then, please," he said. "What do you want to know?" I asked him.

Ryuzaki took another sip of his sugary tea. "What I would like to know most," he began, "is Kira's method of killing."

_I thought so._ "Kira kills with a tool called a Death Note."

"Death Note?"

"Yeah. A notebook of murder, owned by a god of death. Kira got it when the Shinigami named Ryuk dropped it from the Shinigami realm to the human world. It landed outside of his school and he picked it up, thinking it was a joke at first." I took a breath and continued. "Later that day, he tested it out on the first victim you noticed, Kurou Otoharada. To find out if it wasn't coincidence, he tested it out on another person. His name was Takuo Shibuimaru. After-"

"Hang on." Ryuzaki picked up his laptop and ran a search. "Takuo Shibuimaru?" he asked me. I nodded. "It says here he died of a traffic accident, not a heart attack."

"I know. I forgot to mention that the death note can kill people in any way specified, and can control the circumstances up to their death for 23 days. Unless the circumstances specified are impossible or unreasonable for that person to do, they will die exactly as written down in the death note." I watched as this sunk in, then asked, "What else would you like to know?"

"Do shinigami really like apples?"

I laughed. "Not all of them, mostly just Ryuk. He likes the ones in the human world because they're juicier than the apples in the Shinigami Realm. Those are dry and taste like, well, sand...I think."

"How come I never see the Shinigami if he's floating around everywhere?"

"You have to have touched the death note or a piece of the death note to see him..Do you want to?" I asked Ryuzaki. "It wouldn't harm you at all, you just might be a bit surprised."

"You have a piece of the death note on you?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"No, but you might. When you had Light and Misa imprisoned, did you confiscate Light's watch?" I crossed my fingers.

"How did you know about Misa?" I stared at him blankly. "Never mind," he said. "I did confiscate a watch, however. Are you saying that has something to do with the death note?"

I nodded. "Can I see it?" I asked him.

Ryuzaki thought, then said, "I don't see any problems with that." He turned and said, "Watari, would you go get the items we confiscated from Light, please?" Watari bowed his head and exited.

A lightbulb went off in my head. "Ryuzaki," I said.

He turned towards me. "Yes?" he asked, taking another sip of his now-cold tea.

"You should probably be told that there is more than one shinigami. The shinigami that is attached to Light's notebook is Ryuk, and the shinigami attached to Misa's notebook is called Rem. She's a female shinigami. I don't think you can see her unless you can figure out where Misa's notebook is. It has weird writing on the top, that isn't English nor Japanese. Light's notebook says 'Death Note' on the front cover in English."

"So there's two notebooks in the human world right now?" Ryuzaki asked me, now eating a cookie that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. I looked over at the door. Watari was back.

"Thank you," he said to Watari.

I rummaged through the pile, finally finding the watch. "Yes!" I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat up, facing Ryuzaki and holding the watch level in my palm. "This looks like an ordinary watch," I began. "However, if you press this knob four times quickly, which people ordinarily wouldn't do.." my words trailed off as I opened the hidden compartment.

"I don't believe it.." Ryuzaki said. "All this time..and it was right here." He took the piece of paper within and held it up.

"I think you should have the task force touch it, too," I told the detective. "They need to be able to see the shinigami, as well. It's your decision, though."

He paused, then said,"I agree, but not right now."

I nodded. "Until then, I think we should-"

*Gurgle*

"What was that?" Ryuzaki asked me. I blushed. "Umm..I'm hungry. Can I have a piece of cheesecake or something?" I said, embarrased.

He smiled. "We have coffee, would you like some?" he asked me, noticing I was beginning to yawn.

"Yes, please." I needed a break anyway. I stretched out as best as I could on the recliner and settled back with a cup of coffee that wasn't as sweet as I thought it would be. _He must be used to holding back the amount of sugar for other people_, I thought, taking a sip. "How much sugar did you put in this, compared to your tea?" I asked him.

"Is it too much?" he asked me worriedly.

"No, it's great!" I told him. "I was just wondering."

He looked surprised. "It's actually only half of what I usually put in there. Most people can't even stand that much."

I smirked. "And you gave it to me anyway?"

Ryuzaki looked away. "I was just wondering, too." We both looked at each other and laughed, the tension ebbing away from the room as we ate our cavity-and-diabetes-inducing breakfast.


	4. Introductions

-Chapter 4: Introductions -

_Wow_, I thought, _taking another bite of my third doughnut. I hope I don't fall into a sugar coma after this. It's pretty good though._ I turned to Ryuzaki, who was still eating a chocolate eclair.

"Ryuzaki? What do you think you are going to do next?" I asked.

"Well, there's a 40 percent chance that if I do nothing, Kira's plan will go perfectly," Ryuzaki said, now eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

I was confused. "Why only 40 percent? Is it because of Near and the others?" I winced internally; I wasn't supposed to know about them, either.

He looked up at me. "I'm hoping that you would continue the investigation with me. You know more than you're supposed to, but there's a 95 percent chance that if I die, you would be more than willing to catch Light yourself.

My eyes filled, and I looked down at my coffee. "There's no way I'm going to let you die, Ryuzaki. That's one of the reasons I agreed to come here in the first place. I am never going to let anything happen to you. Besides, 'justice will prevail', right?" I looked up and gave him a tentative smile. His face was hidden behind his cup of tea, but I could tell he was smiling, too. I finished my doughnut and coffee, grabbed an eclair, a couple of suckers, and some pocky, and stood up. "Would you mind introducing me to the investigation team? I'd also like to watch the cameras with you and everyone else, if that's not too much trouble." I asked, munching a chocolate covered pocky stick.

Ryuzaki stood up, and said, "Of course. This way." He walked towards the elevator, then paused. "You know, we have sweets downstairs," he told me.

"Oh, good!" I said, grinning. "In that case.." I finished off the pocky and eclair in one bite, and set the unopened suckers back on the plate. "Let's go!" I said enthusiastically, skipping into the now-open elevator.

~o~

I stepped out of the elevator, looking at the room that was even larger than the last. One of the walls was entirely made of screens and I could see Light's, Misa's, and Soichiro's rooms.

"Everyone," Ryuzaki began, "This is Ember. I brought her to help us with the investigation." He turned to me. "Make yourself at home," he said in a smaller voice, and then walked to his chair and sat down, facing the screens. Everyone else just stared at me.

"Umm..hi," I said timidly, waving my hand.

A person came up and shook my hand. "Hello," he said. He was about half a foot taller than me and he had medium-short curly hair that was in no particular style on his head. So then, he must be..

"It's nice to meet you, Shuichi Aizawa." My words startled everyone, except Ryuzaki, who already knew that I knew everyone and continued to watch the camera feeds intently.

"You know who I am?" He looked shocked and suspicious at the same time.

"Of course," I said, and then nodded at the other members in turn, still smiling.

"Kanzo Mogi." He nodded back silently.

"Touta Matsuda." He smiled and waved, cheerful as always.

"And of course, Ryuzaki." I finished, casting a smile in his general direction. I walked over to the plate of sweets in the middle of the room, grabbed a sucker, and popped it in my mouth. "So, where are we at?" I asked everyone. "Has Kira started killing again yet?"

Ryuzaki looked back at me. "Again?" I nodded. "I thought-" he began.

I turned towards him. "I know. He is. They both are. Just trust me." I grinned. The investigation team was surprised I had interrupted L. "Judging by your reactions, I'm 95 percent sure he hasn't," I said, laughing inside, and took another eclair off the tray.

As I was eating, Aizawa stepped towards me again with the strangest expression on his face. "Who exactly are you?" he asked.

I turned around and smiled. "I'm the person who's going to save your lives and this case," I said confidently, finishing off the eclair and picking up a few sticks of pocky. I walked to the chair next to Ryuzaki and sat down, copying his crouching style. He looked at me, his expression blank. "You said it raises your reasoning ability, right?" I said, then continued jokingly, "I need all the help I can get." He shook his head, then stared back at the screen. I followed his eyes. Light was accompanied by a figure dressed in black with several accessories and large eyes, who could have only been Ryuk. _This means that Light hasn't given up his memories yet, but Misa has..What should I do?_ I thought.

"Ryuzaki," I began. He gazed in my direction. "What should we do? If things continue like this, we'd only have about a week between the capture of the next Kira and.." I trailed off. He knew what I meant. "But," I continued, "The only time that I can think of where you would be able to get footage of Kira killing someone is right after you capture the temporary Kira." I sighed and looked down.

"Ember." Ryuzaki's voice echoed in my head. I looked back up. "Everything is going to be okay. Remember, 'justice will prevail', right?" he said with one of his rare smiles in an effort to cheer me up. I smiled back and grabbed another pocky stick.

"Everything will definitely be alright," I said, quoting one of my favorite animes. I took a large bite of my pocky and began working on a plan with renewed enthusiasm.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating as soon as I thought I would, everyone! I'll try to work on this story more often, I promise! Saturday was sabbath, and Sunday was clean up day...and yesterday and Friday I was just being lazy. Things should be more regular from now on, though. I think I'll update every Tuesday and Friday from now on, to make it easier on myself. So, until the next update, please R+R and tell me if I make anyone OOC, okay??

Until then,  
Sayonara!  
-Mizuki Yumeko


	5. Plan

-Chapter 5: Plan-

"So, does everyone know what they're going to do?" I asked for the final time.

It had been two days since the new Kira, Higuchi, had started killing. Everyone has been moved out of their cells. Light is chained to L (again), Misa was moved into the room next to mine, and I have tried and failed two nights in a row to see what Light and L were doing when nobody else was watching. _It's too bad they keep the door locked_, I thought while sipping a small cup of Earl Grey. _That doesn't make things very interesting for me._

Everyone nodded. Misa was to play a part in a Yotsuba commercial that Matsuda sets up "in the nick of time" to save his life. Of course, since I already knew all this beforehand, it makes it easier for him and everyone else, since Light and L don't even have to figure out where Kira is.

"Emmie?" I turned to Misa. _Only she could come up with a nickname like that for me._

"Yes, Misa?" I said, trying not to look too frustrated. It was, after all, only the fifth question she'd asked me so far.

"Are you sure Higuchi will believe me when I say I'm the second Kira?" she asked. I sighed and picked up a chocolate eclair. _At least she didn't ask me the same question twice again_, I thought.

"I'm positive, Misa. There will be someone there who you'll meet that you can ask to help you prove it, so don't worry about it. She's a very nice..person." _Well, not exactly a person_, I thought as I ate another cookie. _More like a shinigami. But I can't say that in front of the task force or you, because then you'll tell Rem, and I'll die. Things get so much more complicated with multiple shinigami around. _I sighed, finished off the eclair, and turned to Matsuda. "You have one of the most important pieces here. Do you think you can do it?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "I can definitely pull this off!" He jumped into the air, punching his fist straight up.

"Matsuda!" Soichiro Yagami scolded him.

"Oops," Matsuda said, rubbing his head, looking a bit sheepish. "I mean, uhh, no problem."

I nodded to him, then turned to Ryuzaki, who was eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake. "Will Aiber and Wedy get here in time?"

"I believe so," he said, taking another bite. "There's a 87% chance that Wedy will be bugging Higuchi's cars before she comes here, so Aiber should arrive within the hour, and Wedy will be here two hours after that." He finished off the cheesecake and picked up a pocky stick.

"I still don't believe in working with criminals," Soichiro said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yagami, but we have to. There's no other way. Technically, if you think about it, L's a criminal, too." I paused, then went on, "But I doubt any of us here wants to throw him in a jail cell." I picked up a sucker and looked at the flavor before eating it. It's apple, I thought, laughing quietly to myself. "What about our time block on Sakura TV?" I asked.

"I've taken care of it," answered a voice from the back of the room.

"Thank you, Aizawa," I called, crunching the sucker, and getting a piece of chocolate from the dessert tray. Why did it feel like there something I'd missed? I mentally ran through the rest of the Yotsuba arc, absentmindedly breaking the chocolate into smaller and smaller pieces. _It's_ _not Ryuk; I've already asked L to get more apples,_ I thought as I ran through my list. _Misa will be taken care of because she'll be with Light. Rem will be fine because Misa's happy. Light, though..what can I do to keep Light happy? What does Light like?_ I asked myself, eating a chocolate piece. _I don't think I can keep him happy. Kira will only be happy when L is dead, which I refuse to let happen._ I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

_Then again_, I thought, _I don't really need to keep him happy. In fact, Ryuk might end up being entertained watching Light be tortured._ I smiled, slightly comforted by the thought, and finished off the chocolate.

~o~

"Aiber has arrived," Ryuzaki said, looking up at the screen while eating a sugar cube.

I stood up. "Did you tell him his part of the plan?" He nodded. "Thanks," I said, and grabbed another sucker off out of the bowl. "Strawberry," I muttered, smiling. I ripped the wrapper off of it, and-it was gone. "Where'd it go?" I asked the air, looking around, finally finding it in Ryuzaki's hand. "That's my sucker!" I said, exasperated. He was not going to take my sucker. "Give it back right n-!" He had shoved it in his mouth! _The nerve of some people_, I thought as I took a pocky instead and glared at Ryuzaki. "I was going to eat that, you know," I said, miffed.

"Strawberry is my favorite," Ryuzaki said, finishing off the sucker in record time.

"Whatever. It still doesn't excuse you from taking my sucker, you sucker-thief." I stomped off to the other side of the room and gave him my evil look. _Sucker-thief._

A firm knock on the door broke the tense silence.

"Come in," The sucker-thief said, eating another sucker and ignoring my glare. A man with blonde hair entered the room and sat down in the chair closest to the unopened wine bottle laying out.

"Wedy isn't here yet?" Ryuzaki asked.

Aiber nodded. "She's off bugging Higuchi's cars, even though I told her that it could wait until later."

"It's fine," Ryuzaki said. "I was expecting it anyway. She reminds me a bit of a certain female agent I had worked with."

_Naomi Misora?_ I thought. _Whoever it is, he obviously had a lot of respect for her, from the way he talks when he speaks about her_. I broke off my evil glare and turned towards Aiber. "Thank you for working with us, Mr. Aiber," I said thankfully. "I don't know what we'd do without you or Wedy."

"Well, there's a 18% chance that if they couldn't do it, I wouldn't be able to find another person that I trust enough to do this job, and we'd have to come up with a completely different plan." _Leave it to L to figure out the stupid percentages_, I thought.

"That wasn't supposed to be answered literally, Ryuzaki," I told him.

"Wedy's here. She's sooner than I had anticipated," he said while looking up at the screen, effectively ignoring me. I sat back in my chair and stretched.

"Good," I said, "We're almost ready to start, then. We just need to wait for the meeting this Friday, and then put our plan into action. That gives us two days to prepare. Work hard, everyone. We're only three steps away from catching Kira." I gave everyone my best encouraging smile, and got up. "In the meantime, I need to take a shower and go to bed." I turned to Misa. "Misa, could I borrow a change of clothes, please??" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Of course, Emmie!" she said cheerfully, dragging me to her room. "Pick out whatever you want!" she told me as she pushed me towards the closet. I grinned. "Thanks, Mimi," I said to her over my shoulder as I opened the closet. I turned back towards it and gasped. It was nearly as big as my bedroom, and it was all full of gothic lolita clothes! After much deliberation, I finally decided on a cute dark blue top that reminded me of a yukata with light blue flower patterns along the sleeves, a medium length, black layered skirt, and black socks that came halfway up my calves and ended with aquamarine ribbons at the top. I would have gotten a really cute headband I had seen with black and blue flowers at the top, but I decided it would hurt my head while I slept. "Thanks again, Misa!" I told her happily, and bounced off towards the shower around the corner.

~o~

I walked nervously into the room where everyone was at, going over their parts. Ryuzaki and Light were talking to Aiber and Wedy, Aizawa and Soichiro had their heads together, and Matsuda was trying to act out his part for poor Mogi. "Umm.." I began quietly. "I don't think anyone heard you, Emmie," Misa whispered to me. "You have to talk louder. Don't worry, you can do it!" I cleared my throat and tried again. "Umm..goodnight, everyone!" I heard myself say as everyone turned to look at me. I blushed, waved, and ran off. "Noo! Emmie, come back!" I hid from Misa in my room, turning off the lights, and making my bed. _That was so embarrassing! _I thought. _I can't believe I went out there wearing the goth-loli clothes. I yiped as I heard a small noise as the door opened._

"Ember?" I turned around. It was the chained duo of Light, who was averting my eyes, and Ryuzaki, who had a sucker in his outstretched hand. "For me?" I asked. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said, nodding. I took the sucker, looking closely at the flavor. "It's strawberry," I said, surprised. I handed it back out to him. "Isn't that your favorite?" I asked him.

"It's fine," he said, pushing my hand away. "I brought it for you."

"Oh," I said eloquently. Then I smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said."Umm.." I stared. Since when did Ryuzaki say 'umm'? "Light says to tell you your outfit looks nice," Ryuzaki said, yanking Light over next to him. _He did?_ I thought, staring at Light's face curiously._ I thought he hated me. Then again, since he's lost his memories of being Kira, he's a nice person now._

"Thank you, too, Light," I said, giving him a smaller smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Goodnight, you two." I laid down on the comfy queen-sized bed I had woken up in previously this morning. I drifted off into a deep sleep minutes after they had shut the door.

* * *

I updated on time, finally! Happy (Gregorian) New Year's, everyone!


	6. Effort

-Chapter 6: Effort-

*Yawn*

I opened my eyes groggily as the midday sun hit me straight in the face. _What time was it?_ I checked my wrist - no watch. I shoved myself out from underneath the warm covers and got up. _Yesterday sure was busy_, I thought, stretching. _Everyone practiced really hard, though. I'm really happy they're all taking this seriously, especially Matsuda and Misa. They have the most important parts, and they're the more carefree ones of the group. I hope everything goes well today_, I thought as I pushed the button for the elevator, munching on a chocolate-covered pocky stick.

~o~

"Good morning, everyone!" I said, bouncing out of the elevator with a happy look on my face. "Today is the day we're going to catch the third Kira." I smiled at everyone and sat next to Light and Ryuzaki, who were at the computer screens. "Hello," I said, then sighed. _I can't believe I slept through the night instead of going to check on those two again_, I said as I mentally yelled at myself. _Speaking of sleeping through things...  
_"What time is it?" I asked Light.

He looked at his special watch I had told Ryuzaki to give back to him. "It's already half past noon. You went to bed kind of late, so I told them to let you sleep," he said as I stared at him incredulously.

"I slept for thirteen hours?" I asked, shocked. _I never sleep in._ I shook my head and turned towards the investigation team. "Have Aiber and Misa began the interview yet?" I picked up a blueberry tart and took a huge bite, looking at Soichiro.

"They left five hours ago, and," he said, ignoring my look of surprise, "as you can see behind me, Matsuda is still alive." I nodded to Matsuda in relief. "Good," I said, tearing the pastry in half and stuffing the remainder of the smaller half in my mouth. _I can't believe they left without waking me up_, I thought grumpily. Just as I was about to voice my complaint, though, Ryuzaki announced, "They've arrived." I turned to the screen. Misa had gotten back safely, and she was almost literally skipping down the hallway. I grinned and finished off my tart right before she entered. "Light! Emmie! I did it!" She bounced up, down, and all around the room before playing the recording of Higuchi on her cellphone.

I smiled. We were almost done now. All that was needed now was the TV broadcast, and the helicopter cameras. I turned to Ryuzaki, who was drinking his regular sugary tea. "Two more steps," I told him, smiling. He nodded. "The broadcast is scheduled for seven PM. Everyone be prepared." I smiled and turned one of the screens to Sakura TV.

* * *

I'm sorry for such a short chapter today, everyone! School just started..so I haven't been able to do as much as I wanted. Next update is Friday! I'll make it up to you guys, I swear.

Until then,  
-Mizuki Yumeko


	7. Pretend

-Chapter 7: Pretend-

The clock read 6:59.

"Everyone ready?" I asked from the back of the room. "It's time. Light, you already told Namikawa, right?" I asked worriedly.

Light nodded. "Mido, and Shimura, too," he said. "Namikawa also said he would stop the others if they tried to do anything." I breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to the front wall, watching the Sakura TV broadcast. Matsuda was doing a brilliant job. Suddenly, the divider was knocked aside.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, covering his face. _I didn't know he was so good at acting,_ I thought, continuing to watch.

"We planned to have you talk about the investigating you did in order to find Kira after the commercial break, but..." the interviewer said, slightly embarrased, "That unfortunate accident we had...Are you okay? Should we stop?"  
"No, I know the danger," Matsuda said, "I'm doing this for the good of mankind. I'll go till the end!" His enthusiasm was visible even with his voice masked. I stared intently at the screen as the announcer encouraged everyone to stay tuned, suddenly hearing a song play from somewhere behind me. _Vi-Doll isn't on Sakura TV,_ I thought, turning around. It was Misa's phone! _Good_, I thought. _This is going exactly as planned._

"There it is!" she exclaimed, silencing her phone excitedly. I grinned. _Next is Mido, then Mogi,_ I thought happily as I sipped my coffee. _It's so simple_. A beep sounded from L's laptop.

"Ryuzaki," Watari said, "Higuchi has just called Mogi's phone."

"Yes, as expected," Ryuzaki said with his usual expression on his face. The laptop soon was broadcasting the call live to us. The panic in Higuchi's voice was definitely poorly disguised, and I smirked, knowing he would be caught soon. I had other things to worry about, though. _After Higuchi is caught and the notebooks are officially revealed to the task force, my job becomes much more difficult_, I thought to myself. _I also have to be careful not to let Light figure out what I'm up to..._ I looked back up at the live feed from the screen.

"It's going so perfectly that it's scary," Light was saying.  
"Let's be happy," Ryuzaki responded, "not scared." They kept their attention (somehow) on all the screens as everything continued to unfold.

"This is Higuchi from Yotsuba." The tinny-sounding voice was filled with alarm. "This Taro Matsui, that isn't his real name?"  
"You're right, he only used that name for his job, Mr. Higuchi."

Misa giggled. "He's not even trying to hide what he's after anymore. Higuchi's so stupid."

"It's proof that he's starting to panic," Ryuzaki said to her, his eyes still on all screens simultaneously. I smiled. _Of course he's starting to panic_, I thought._ He actually thinks his identity will be revealed on live television_. I looked down at my coffee, swirling the cup around in my hands, watching the creamer I had just put in it sink down to the bottom. _I wish I could be there when Light regains his memories,_ I thought wistfully. I looked back up at the displays, where Ryuzaki and Light were watching intently as Higuchi looked at the TV screen in his car. He blinked a few times, then asked the air, "Rem, what do you think?"

Ryuzaki looked back at me. Rem? he mouthed. I nodded, finishing off my coffee in one gulp. He turned back to the screens.

"Rem? Who's that?" Light asked. "He went into the car alone and I can't imagine someone else hiding there. He's not on a phone...Is there a radio in there?"

"No," Ryuzaki said, "There's nothing of that sort in the car. If there was, Wedy would have found it." _Good_, I thought to myself. _He didn't give anything away. Then again, what else would one expect of the smartest person in the world?_

Higuchi continued, "You think his resume will be at Yoshida Productions?"

Light was confused. "He's talking to himself?" L remained silent. I laughed internally._ He can try to figure it out all he wants, but the fact is, Ryuzaki already knows everything that's going on. _I went to the kitchen to get myself some more coffee._ I can't believe this step is almost over_, I thought. _After this, all I have to do is...oh._ I sighed as I realized how much I actually had left to get done. I finished adding the creamer and went back to the investigation room. Mogi's voice was coming from the screen.

"Ryuzaki," he was saying, "we're prepared to jump Higuchi. Give us the signal anytime." Higuchi ran into a room on another screen, pulled out a file from a drawer, reached into his bag, and pulled out a thin, black notebook. Without missing a beat, he wrote Taichiro Yamashita, put it away, and left.

"No good! He just wrote the name down and he's leaving. He's not going to kill him here?" Light asked unbelievingly. Ryuzaki just watched the screen in silence. I smiled. _Poor Light; he's so clueless_, I thought, still concentrating on Higuchi as he left the building.

"Do we apprehend him?" Mogi was asking. Ryuzaki looked back in my direction. He was asking me? I waited a second, debating the possible outcomes, then shook my head._ I should probably keep things as they originally were as much as possible_, I thought. _The poor policeman, though..._ I glanced back up at the screen showing Higuchi watching his TV.

"Damn it!" Higuchi exclaimed. "He's not dying!"

Light stood up. "What's going on? He just said he didn't die!" _Oh, god. Please, L, please act confused,_ I thought as hard as I could.

"So he already did the killing ritual?" _Thank goodness._ I breathed a sigh of relief as Ryuzaki continued, "He did it while he was walking to the car...? Is writing the name down the method of killing...?" _And just the right amount of confusion, too. He's amazing_, I thought.

"What should we do, Ryuzaki? Keep watching what he does? It seems like it must be that he kills by just thinking about a person's name and face..." Light said.

"Matsuda is still alive..." I took some pocky from the tray next to me. _This is so much better than any movie,_ I thought. _Hmm..._ I looked at Misa.

"Bingo!" she said as her phone rang. It was Higuchi again. I laughed silently as he became frustrated when she silenced him._ Next is..._

"Rem," Higuchi said with a certain finality, "I make the trade."

Light was confused, again. "Trade? What is this Rem he keeps mentioning? Is Kira's power really from the heavens?"

"I'd rather not think that," Ryuzaki said. He turned back towards me and mouthed, Trade? I pointed to my eyes. Misa's power, I mouthed back. His eyes grew slightly wide, and he nodded, turning back towards the screens.

"Then who's Rem?" Light asked.

"A shinigami...?" _It was amazing, how well he made his voice sound like he didn't know what was going on. Wait,_ I thought, realizing something huge I'd forgotten. _Rem is attached to Light's notebook, not Ryuk! I thought, shocked._ My eyes got big and I curled up into a ball on my chair. _How is this going to affect my plan?_ I thought frantically. In the background somewhere I could hear Higuchi saying, "Where did I put my license?" and his car zooming off, but that was it...My mind was completely blank. _How could I have forgotten something so important?_ I cursed at myself silently.

"R-ryuzaki...The bike crashed into a truck...It's a horrible accident!" The panicked voice from the speaker distracted me enough that I was able to snap out of my reverie and pay attention to what was going on.

"This is bad..." L said.

"What?" Light yelled, "Killed in an accident?!" I looked up to see Light staring at the screen incredulously. "Rem...Trade..." he muttered.

Ryuzaki announced with a determined look on his face, "Everyone! I've determined that it's too dangerous to allow further action by Higuchi! We haven't verified the method of killing yet, but we will assume that he has evidence on him and will switch to capture mode! But like the second Kira, assume that Higuchi can now kill with just a person's face!" He looked down at the laptop. "Watari, get me the director of the NPA." I smiled a little. Even if I had forgotten about Rem and Ryuk switching, things could still work out, if I can get both of their attention at once. I finished off my pocky, and got up.

"We will handle the apprehension," Ryuzaki was saying. "Please inform all police units to stay away from this Porsche."

"Dad, Higuchi's left the Yoshida Productions building. Begin stage seven after the next commercial break," Light said, standing up. "We're going," he told me as Ryuzaki stood up and chained Misa to the chair.

"Wha-?"

"Sorry, Misa, but we'll need to make it so you can't move from here." Ryuzaki walked towards the door.

Light looked back and nodded to Misa. "Do as he says."

"Okay..." she said reluctantly. I looked up at L as he walked towards the elevator with Light. He glanced back at me. "Keep an eye on her, would you?"

I smiled and mouthed silently, Don't forget the cameras. Aloud I said, "She won't do anything, but I'll keep both of my eyes on her, for your sake. Be careful, okay?" He nodded, and turned back towards the elevator.

"Light, you be careful, too, okay?" Misa said from her place on the chair.

"Thanks, Misa," Light said, stepping into the elevator just before it dinged and the doors shut. I walked up, sat down next to her and began to wait anxiously for everyone's return. She looked at me, concern clear on her face.

"You know, Emmie, I really am worried about Light," she said.

"I know," I told her. "You love Light more than anything else in the whole world, right? He will definitely be okay."

"Yes," she said with a small smile, "You're absolutely right."

"You have to trust me that no matter what happens, I will make sure you will be with Light forever," I said, hoping I wasn't giving away too much. I stared at the feeds that were still on the screen. "Misa?" I asked, realizing my eyelids were becoming droopy. She looked at me, her eyes questioning. "Can..." I paused, then continued, "Could I use your shoulder for a pillow? This way I can keep an eye on you for Ryuzaki and get some rest at the same time. It's been a long day..." She thought about it.  
"I don't have a problem," she said. I smiled at her. "Thanks," I said, resting my head on her shoulder (practically the only part of her besides her neck and head not wrapped in chains) and closing my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Yay! Actual plot this time! I hope everyone is happy with this; it took a while. I am sorry it was late, though.

Since there's actual dialogue from the books, I just want to say this: I do not own Death Note.  
For all you clueless lawyers out there, that was your disclaimer.

Until I bring your next chapter this Tuesday,  
Mizuki Yumeko


	8. Bargain

-Chapter 8: Bargain-

"Ember!"

I awoke to a shifting shoulder beneath me, Ryuzaki's voice calling my name, and a pair of eyes burning into the back of my skull, causing a below-zero chill to run down the entire length of my spine. _What did I do, and who in the world is mad at me?_ I thought, sitting up and turning around. I gasped as my eyes met a pair of cold, merciless, dark brown eyes staring straight at me. A lot was going on, but I could only process the one word that ran through my head as I stared straight back:

_Kira._

I shook my head, getting those eyes out of my head, then looked up at Ryuzaki. "Where is it? I need to touch a piece," I asked him, ignoring the glare I was receiving. He wordlessly handed me the black notebook. My hands slightly shaking, I reached for the Death Note and took it out of his grasp. I looked up at the white Shinigami who was gazing at L. _This is not good,_ I thought, seeing Rem stare at him, or more accurately, right above him, where his name would be.

"What can you tell me about this?" Ryuzaki asked me, flipping open the front cover to the 'How to use it' section.

"That..." I began, "That, I will have to tell everyone at once." I stood up and looked at Rem. She was looking at me curiously. _Now that she knows my name, I have to be even more careful,_I thought. "Rem," I said, "You have to trust me. I will do my very best to keep Misa Amane happy, alive, and well. Please do not kill me or anyone else until you hear absolutely everything I have to say." I trembled. If this didn't go well, it would all be for nothing.

Her face was expressionless. "Very well," she said to me, her voice like ice. "However, if I hear that she will be mistreated in any way, I will kill you." Everyone looked up. _Well, at least I have their attention now,_ I thought as I walked to the center of the room.

"The rules in the front of this are all true," I said to everyone. "Writing a person's name, the cause and time of death, these are all rules that apply to the Death Notes. However," I continued, flipping to the back page. "These rules...are fake," I said, glancing at Light. His eyes were murderous. I shivered, looked away, and began again. "The first Kira had his Shinigami write these fake rules in here to confuse you all."

"So you mean we can burn it and none of us will die?" Mogi asked. I nodded to him.

"That's exactly right," I said. "Also, the 13-day rule is fake. If it had been real, then both Light and Misa would have died."

"Are you implying that Light is Kira?" Soichiro was furious. "There's no way-"

"-your son could be Kira," I finished for him. "I know it's hard to believe, but you have to trust me." I turned to Ryuzaki, a question in my eyes. He turned to the screen. "I..might have proof," I told everyone uncertainly, pointing to the screen, where- _No way_, I thought, running up to Ryuzaki. "What's going on?" I asked. "What happened to the footage?"

"I'm sorry, but the data on it has been corrupted...there's nothing I can do about it," he told me. My eyes grew wide.

"That's impossible..." I said, staring at the blank screen. Realizing everyone still had their eyes on me, I turned back and faced them. "Umm.." I said, slightly embarrassed, "We had a video, but..." I trailed off.

"Without proof, your claim has no basis," Soichiro told me, upset. I shook my head.

"There is proof," I told him. Ryuzaki nodded, coming around next to me.

"Since the 13-day rule is fake, it basically makes their confinement pointless," he said. "Also, Light is the person with the highest percentage of being Kira. He was in Aoyama the precise date when the Second Kira said they found Kira, and it's also where Misa said she saw Light and fell in love at first sight. The diary said something about 'confirming Shinigami', and we figured out they are real. Raye Penber was following Light when he was killed. It all fits together."

"Even if all the rest of the things are true, you can't possibly prove that the 13-day rule and the rule about destroying the notebook are real," Soichiro said, remaining unconvinced. "If you can even prove one of them is false, I will believe you 100%," he told me. Kira's face was triumphant. _He obviously doesn't think he will lose,_ I thought. I pondered everything for a minute, and then my entire body trembled. There was only one way to do this.

"I know how we can prove it," I said slightly shakily, walking over to one of the tables. Light looked skeptical. _I am crazy_, I told myself as I picked up a pen._ I must be absolutely insane_. I turned first to everyone in the room, then faced the female Shinigami. "Rem, remember our promise," I told her, then turned to Light and said, "You're not going to die, but you're not getting out of this, either. You better tell Ryuzaki where the other notebook is by the end of the month, or you will regret it." I looked at Misa. "You might have been Kira, but you are one of my good friends, Misa. Remember that and have fun with Light. Please don't trade for the eyes again, okay? It isn't worth it." I faced Ryuzaki. "Make sure to put Misa and Light in the same room, and remember to give Ryuk apples," I told him.

Ryuzaki looked at me. "There's a 40% chance that you're saying goodbyes," he said.

"I'm not," I told him. "Just apologies." I gave everyone a final look, then opened the Death Note I was still holding and ripped out a blank page with a flourish. I could tell Ryuzaki was going to sense what I was going to do, so I wrote as fast as I could.

"No!" He ran towards me from across the room, but with Light-Kira chained to him still, he couldn't run as fast as he wanted. I finished writing right before he got to me, and then ran to the kitchen, grabbed a lighter, ran back, set the paper I'd torn out on the table next to me, and lit the rest of the Death Note on fire right in front of everyone's eyes. They gasped.

"What do you think you're doing? What if you just killed us?" Soichiro yelled.

"I didn't. Calm down." I sounded confident as the book shriveled into bluish-white ash in front of me, yet my voice had a slight hint of a tremor. Ryuzaki walked around me and picked up the page I had torn out and set next to me.

"You..." He was shocked. "I can't believe..." I smiled at him, taking the paper.

"I wanted to help any way I could, and I just couldn't bring myself to kill criminals," I told him. "Besides, if I hadn't done all this, both you and Watari would have died." Everyone gasped, except for Rem, who was staring right above me, and Light, who was staring straight at me. I turned to him, and shoved the paper in front of his eyes.

"You can't kill me anymore, Light." My voice sounded tired, but inside I was glowing with the success of victory. He looked at me, then looked back at the paper, and looked back at me. I smiled at him, snatched the paper out of his hands, and then turned around. "I want his watch," I told Ryuzaki, then walked across the room, sat down in the chair, and stretched out.

"What does it say?" Matsuda came up to me. "What did you write down?" I just sat there and smiled at him.

"I will show everyone what I wrote, in exactly 13 days, 11 hours, and 55 minutes," I told Matsuda as I tucked the now folded-up paper into my hidden jeans pocket. Standing back up, I gave him a smile, and then walked into the kitchen to grab some sweets.

* * *

Okay everyone, remember last Tuesday when I said I'd make it up to you? This is it..I finished typing up the whole thing! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Now...go to the next chapter! (Please?)


	9. Watch

-Chapter 9: Watch-

_...13 days, 11 hours, 55 minutes later..._

I looked at Light's death-note-paper-less watch on my wrist as I finished off a chocolate eclair...It was time.

I took the paper out of my pocket, scribbled down a small note at the very bottom of the page, and then called the team to the room. "Everyone!" I yelled. "Come here!" Ryuk glided in sideways through the wall, eating an apple and carrying three more in his other hand. Misa came down the stairs, dragging Light behind her. Rem floated down from the ceiling above as Ryuzaki swiveled around in his chair not too far from mine. Everyone else walked over from the other side of the room, forming a semicircle. "You wanted to know what was on the paper, right?" I checked my watch again.

_...Three more minutes..._

I stepped up and hugged Light. "Thank you for turning in the notebook," I whispered to him, stepping back. Next was Mogi, Aizawa, and Matsuda. I walked towards Soichiro. "After this, you had better believe me," I told him, giving him a hug as well. I went to Misa and hugged her as tight as I could. "Misa, be happy with Light, okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "There's no way I couldn't be happy with him," she said, smiling. I smiled back at her and checked my watch one more time.

_...Forty seconds..._

I walked back towards Ryuzaki, gave him a tight hug, too, and then relaxed my grip slightly and leaned in towards his ear. "...Lawliet-san," I whispered very quietly, "...please don't imprison or kill either of the Kiras...as long as you live. That's all I ask." I pulled away, handed Soichiro the now unfolded paper, and sat down in the chair, my head back against the headrest, and my eyes closed.


	10. Left Behind

-Chapter 10: Left Behind-

~o~

Soichiro looked at the piece of the Death Note. Scanning its contents, his eyes grew wide. _I can't believe she did this!_ he thought, then read it aloud.

"Angel Estaldri," he began, "Peaceful death. Dies happily on October 20, 2004, at 12:00 PM, after she succeeds in executing all of her plans." He looks up at the rest of the team and the two shinigami situated there.

"No way..." Matsuda said. Everyone was quiet as they watched Aizawa check for Ember-Angel's pulse. He stepped back, shaking his head.

"She's..." He didn't finish. Everyone was very quiet. Soichiro looked back at the paper he held, rereading it. He then noticed a smaller note, at the bottom of the page.

"So, Soichiro...believe me now?" it said. "I was alive for more than 13 days. The rule is officially fake. :) Thanks, you're welcome, and...I'm sorry. Tell L that I said there's something for him in my room, please."

He stared at it for a while, and then handed it to Ryuzaki. He took it, looked at it briefly, and got up silently, heading towards the elevator.

*Ding!*

The door opened, and he walked into what used to be Angel's room. Inside, her things were packed away. The bed was made, the room was spotless, and there was one medium-sized box on the bed with an envelope on top with the letter L on it in an Old English font. Ryuzaki walked up to the bed, took the envelope from on top, and opened it. A letter fell out, along with a small key. He picked up both and read the letter.

_  
Ryuzaki,_

_If you are reading this, then-_

_Wait. I have no doubt you are the one reading this. After all, nobody would dare to open a letter with your L on it or pretend to be you in any way if they weren't L. (After all, look at what happened to Beyond. ...Yes, I know about him, too.)_

_Umm..I'm really sorry for dying so close to your birthday. Really, I am... If I could have chosen a better date, I would have, but..I had no other choice._

_In any case...the birthday gift underneath this letter that I've given you contains the reason to why I knew everything. It's what would have happened if we had never met. I thought you would like it as a memento. Please don't take it too personally that I didn't just give it to you in the beginning. I had my reasons... And, also, don't kill or arrest Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata, okay? They're good people. Plus, if you go visit them, they might have a heart attack..That wouldn't be good.  
Just leave them alone, okay?_

_The small key is to my belongings. I have some gifts in there for some of your people. I'm sure you can guess which person gets each gift. After all, their names are on them... I also have a flash drive in there; it has the pictures I took while we were preparing to catch Higuchi. Don't worry too badly; I made sure to not get anybody's faces in them, so even if another shinigami drops a notebook, you can't be killed if someone_ _finds those pictures._

_Don't ever think any of this is your fault. Meeting you and everyone else was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Even if I had known I would have died if I talked to you and Light in that store, I wouldn't have passed by the chance, even for a hundred million yen._

_Never forget me, L Lawliet._

_Angel Estaldri_

Ryuzaki set the letter to the side, and looked at the box. It was mostly black with some color pictures on one side, letters and a red cross on the other, and a black handle at the top. He looked at the letters on the side with the cross. They read: Death Note - The Complete Boxed Set. Opening up the velcroed top, he found thirteen volumes, each one labeled with the words 'Death Note' on their spines in a special kind of font. The thirteenth one was bigger than the others, and it also said 'How to Read'. On the side of the box he had pulled away with the velcro on it was a miniature handmade pouch, holding a small, slightly thin, black booklet. Ryuzaki picked it up, read the cover (How to Use), and opened to the first page.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die..." He scanned the rest of it. The booklet was all the rules that were in the first Death Note he saw, and there were even more rules that he'd never heard of! He put the booklet back, and put the lid back on the box. He walked towards Angel's belongings in the corner of the room and unlocked the box with the key he had gotten. Inside were five items: A bag of strawberry suckers, with an "L" on it, a King-sized Hershey's bar with an "M" on it and the name "Mello" in smaller text, a Lego set with the letter "N" on it, some sort of portable gaming system with another letter "M" on it and the name "Matt" in a smaller font, and a bag of barbecue-flavored potato chips with a "K" on it and a post-it on the very top of the bag, reading: To be eaten epicly. Ryuzaki took his suckers and took a step back. _To know all of this, even the part about Wammy's house... There's a 65% chance I could have done something if she had just told me_, he thought, reopening the black box with the Death Note books. He took a good, long, look, and then opened volume one to the first page.

"Boredom..."

~Fin~


End file.
